


In The Dark

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Delta [5]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94





	In The Dark

“Did you find a VP?” Alex asks, all she gets from Tom is a growl, “Senator Alexander wants to move into my office, Governor Sinclair is a walking rubber stamp, congressman Sharp wants to take a blowtorch to my agenda, what do you think Alex?” she winches, “I take that as a no. Also what a diverse group Tom, three middle age white guys.”

Tom groans as Alex leaves his office, that was just what he needed after the morning he had.  Walking to the oval the door opens and Trey walks in “You invite me to lunch then you stand me up, like you’re the busiest guy in the world.” Tom keeps shuffling through his papers, he had totally forgot that he had asked Trey to come over to get lunch together, ever since the two of them had reconnected they tried to get lunch or dinner the two of them to catch up at least once every two or three days but had totally forgotten about today. “Trey I’m so sorry, I’ll call the kitchen tell them to prepare some grilled ribs for us.” Tom says walking to his brother. “Tell me who killed J.F.K. and it’s all forgiven.” Tom chuckles, this was the question of the week apparently since it was the fifth time Trey had asked him about the Kennedy assassination, “You’ll have to work your way up to that.” Tom tells him taking the bottle of wine from his hands. “You can stay late tonight, I can arrange transportation to take you back to the city if you want.” Tom doesn’t want to admit it but he hates the idea that Trey will move back to New York and after today who knows when will be the next time he’ll see him. “I wouldn’t worry about that, I’m moving to D.C.” he says with a large smile on his lips. 

Tom is shocked, “Seriously?” he asks exited, “So you worked everything out?”

“Yup!” Trey says proudly. “They told me not to let the door hit me on the ass on my way out.” He jokes, Tom groans “Trey! I’m so sorry.”  Tom says.

“Nah, I needed a change!” Trey says, “Well wanna be Vice President?” Tom asks getting back to his office, “Depends, do I actually have to do anything?”

XXXX

“So glad you are staying.” Tom says to his brother, Trey smiles, “How much wanna bet Alex will be creped out when she finds us having a candle light dinner?” Trey says, Tom rolls his eyes “I should have known.” He murmurs.

“Did you know when the Washington monument was build it was the tallest man made structure in the world?” Tom asks, Trey rolls his eyes, this was going to be one of _those_ dinners, “Did you know you could brew beer out of bananas?” Tom looks up from his plate, “That’s more interesting.”

“Yeah.” The lights tremble for a bit and then turn off, “What the hell was that?” Trey asks letting his glass of wine down. The generators kick in soon after and the lights turn on again Tom returns to his food murmuring “Must have been some power outage, generators just kicked in.” and he stands up walking t o the window to his surprise and terror he sees section after section of the city losing power, all the lights that were so familiar going dark. “Son of a bitch.” He murmurs under his breath.

It’s not long after that Mike barges in the room “Sir, lights are out throughout the capitol, I’ll get the mayor the police chief and the public service chief to come here immediately sir.” Tom turns around “Thank you Mike.” Tom starts walking towards the door Mike came “Trey I’m gonna have to take a-“

“Rain check.” Trey says “Yeah sorry!” Tom offers over his shoulder as he disappears. He stops at the door turning around facing Trey “Mind staying here until Alex comes back from the office?” he asks, Trey lets the glass down “Don’t even mention it.”

He gets to the staircase and sees Alex there “What happened?” she asks him puzzled “I saw the lights going off did the generators kicked in?” Tom nods “Yeah power’s out throughout the city, Trey’s in the east sitting hall. I gotta go” he gives her a short kiss on the lips ad follows Mike frantically down the stairs to the west wing leaving Alex watch him from the top of the staircase.

Alex walks in the room and sees Trey sitting on the table he’s playing with his food, “Hey. Kids are asleep?” she asks letting her briefcase down on the arm chair.  Trey looks up “Yeah. Tom just left.”

‘Yeah I know.” She sits down on the seat Tom was using before seeing his plate nearly untouched, “Have any more of this wine you’re drinking?”

XXXX

“Hey, where’s Alex?” Tom barges in the room he is surprised to see just Trey there sitting on the couch with his feet up the coffee table. “Had to make some calls,” Tom nods, he knew that Alex wouldn’t stay put with the blackout going on hour two.

“I came to see how Penny is doing and tell her goodnight.”

“She’s down!” he says. Tom stops at his tracks “Down? Ate all her veggies, did her homework?” he asks, he knows his brother and if there was one thing he was sure of was that he had a soft spot for his niece. “Did it all, checked her homework, ate dinner and I tucked her in with a bottle of tequila.” Tom narrows his eyes looking at his brother smirking mischievously. “Fine, I didn’t check her homework, Alex did.” 

“Good.” Tom doesn’t spend much time there, Trey asks him how is it going and he tells him but he’s on his way out the door soon after that “Will call you when Penny and I break into Langley!” Trey yells at him, Tom can’t stop the smile rising on his lips “Don’t get caught!”

XXXX

 “Done your important first lady phone calls?” Trey asks Alex as soon as she walks in the living room. “Yeah, my chief of staff was caught in traffic she’s on her way back to the White House by foot, we’ll see to the strategy then.” She reaches for her wine glass and takes a sip “Strategy?” Trey asks “First Ladies strategize about power outages?” Alex smirks “No, but I do.”

XXXX

 Tom walks in the residence, he finds Trey and Alex watching the news, his wife has his brother act as her chief of staff, it’s a weird scene but amusing none the less “I’m sorry to interrupt your work here but the mayor and I decided to visit the communities affected the worse,” Alex looks up from the laptop screen “You need me to come with you?” she asks, “Would be nice.” She smiles, “I’ll go change in more warm clothes.” She says and walks to the master bedroom, “I need to get my coat” Tom murmurs and follows her in the master bedroom, “Don’t screw each other in there, I can hear you!” Trey tells them. Tom peaks through the door, just flipping him off before disappearing in the room once again.  

XXXX

“What were you working on with Trey when I came in?” Tom asks Alex as soon as they are seated in the car with the mayor sitting across from them “I organized with my staff to get them to the shelters needing volunteers for the night and until the power comes back on and also arranged with some recourses like baby food, water and warm meals to be delivered there straight from the White House kitchens.” She says smiling, Ellenor looks at her with her eyes wide open “Sir, I think your wife just showed both of us off.” She says. Tom chuckles “Welcome to my life.” He leans over to Alex and places a kiss on her cheek “Thanks.” He whispers.

XXXX

They were standing in front of the city hall, Tom and Ellenor were giving a speech, Alex with Christopher, Ellenor’s husband were talking with the people, when the lights flicked back on, there were cheers people crying and screaming from happiness, Alex climbs up the stairs and gets to Tom who spontaneously picks her up and spins her around, a happy carefree laughter comes from his lips, they both see the flashing of the cameras as they kiss but they don’t really care that much. Right now they are too happy to care.

XXXX

“So?” Alex asks him as soon as he walks through the door, “She said yes.” Tom said exited he jumped on the bed laying down his eyes closed tightly not believing that he finally had done it.

“You finally got a VP?” she asks with a big smile on her face, “I finally got a VP!”

“Yes!”

 


End file.
